Kingdoms of Lake Realm
Kingdoms of Lake Realm is a series about many kingdoms, their royalty, regular inhabitants and the wars and alliances between them. The main character of the series is Starla, the princess of Sharkia, who is about to turn 16. Locations Lake Realm is the main location in the series. It was named that because a huge lake used to cover the area, but it dried hundreds of years ago. Border Hill Border Hill is the largest and most civilized kingdom in Lake Realm. It is located on a hill, near the border of Lake Realm. It is in no alliances with any other kingdoms but it hasn't been in a war for a long time. It is known for its great industry, something that, according to King George V, the other kingdoms will never be able to rival. Grassoria Grassoria is a kingdom located in the center of Lake Realm, and it is filled with a lot of grass. It is the second largest kingdom in Lake Realm. It isn't in a war with any kingdom and doesn't have any alliances or deals. Stone Henge Stone Henge is a smaller kingdom located near Grassoria. It was named after their stone monument. The inhabitants of the kingdom call it the "special kingdom" because they think the stone monument in their kingdom is very special. It is not in a war or alliance at the moment but it was in a war with the Land Plains a few decades ago. The Land Plains The Land Plains are a kingdom located near Grassoria. The kingdom is not in an alliance or war with any kingdom but it was in a war with Stone Henge a few decades ago. Forestia Forestia is a kingdom located near the border of Lake Realm and is one of the least civilized kingdoms. It is in an alliance with Pine Land, but it is not actively part of their war against Sharkia. Pine Land Pine Land is a smaller kingdom with many pines. It has been in a war with Sharkia for 90 years. The kingdom has a deal with the Great Plains, but they aren't in an alliance. The kingdom is in an alliance with Forestia. Sharkia Sharkia is a smaller kingdom that is in a place where sharks used to live. Sharkia has been in a war with Pine Land for 90 years. The kingdom is trying to form an alliance with the Great Plains, but is unable because of the deals between the Great Plains and Pine Land. The Great Plains The Great Plains are a kingdom. They have a deal with Pine Land, but are not allied with them, meaning they aren't in a war with Sharkia. They used to be in a war with Fisherland, but the war ended long ago. They are in an alliance with the Faraway Kingdom and the Nearaway Kingdom. Fisherland Fisherland is the third largest kingdom in Lake Realm. Even after the huge lake dried, there is still a smaller lake in the area. The lake is known as the White Lake. Fisherland is also the most common place for meetings between monarchs from different kingdoms. Wilson City Wilson City is a city in Fisherland known for sports, most notably tennis and athletics. It has a higher percentage of athletes in its population than any other city or village in Lake Realm. It is in the process of seeking independence, and although its name as a country has not been decided yet, the plan is to include the word "sport" in its name. The Faraway Kingdom The Faraway Kingdom is the kingdom that is the most far away from any other kingdom except the Nearway Kingdom, and also one of the least civilized kingdoms in Lake Realm. The kingdom is in an alliance with the Great Plains and the Nearaway Kingdom. The Nearaway Kingdom The Nearaway Kingdom is a kingdom very close to the Faraway Kingdom and it was founded after the Faraway Kingdom. Like the Faraway Kingdom, the Nearaway Kingdom is not very civilized. It is in an alliance with the Faraway kingdom and the Great Plains. Fire River Fire River is another kingdom and one of the least famous kingdoms in Lake Realm. Nobody knows why it was named like that. Things that happen in Fire River are unknown to the inhabitants of most other kingdoms. It is not allied with any kingdom but unlike Border Hill and Grassoria, it doesn't interact with other kingdoms unless necessary. Oak Tree Land Oak Tree Land is a kingdom that, similarly to Fire River, not well-known by other kingdoms. It was named like that due to it having oaks. It has a reputation similar to Fire River, although it is thought of as more peaceful, mostly due to not having fire in its name. Characters *'Starla' is the nearly 16-year-old princess of Sharkia. When she turns 16, she will officially become the second-next to the throne of Sharkia, after her father, the oldest son of the current king. *'Estelle' is the 12-year-old (almost 13-year-old) younger sibling of Starla. She is best friends with Emerald, making their friendship greatly disliked by both kingdoms. *'Johannes IV' is the father of Starla and Estelle. He and his wife have unsuccesfully tried to make deals with other kingdoms such as Stone Henge and the Great Plains. *'Miranda' is the mother of Starla and Estelle and was originally the second child of a royal family from a kingdom far away from Lake Realm. Her family's kingdom was taken over by its rival kingdom when she was a teenager so she escaped to Lake Realm. On her journey, he met Johannes IV and the two quickly fell in love and got married. *'Johannes III' is the father of Johannes IV and the current king of Sharkia. *'George V' is the king of Border Hill who openly dislikes the other kingdoms. He claims that if the royals want their children to become successful rulers, they should name them George if the child is a boy or Georgina if it's a girl. *'George VI' is the son of King George. *'Georgina' is the daughter of King George. *'Leonard' is the son of George VI. He is 16 years old and friends with Starla and Anastasia. He dislikes his grandfather's idea that Border Hill is better than any other kingdom. Starla has a crush on him, but the crush is one-sided as he is dating a 19-year-old non-royal from Border Hill. *'Anastasia' is a 17-year-old princess from the Great Plains and friends with both Leonard and Starla. She is not a direct descendant of the kingdom's current king but closely related. *'Oscar VIII' is the 16-year-old prince of Pine Land. He is openly mean to people and he has a deep hate towards Sharkia, a hatred shared by everyone in his family except his younger sister. *'Emerald' is the 13-year-old sister of Oscar VIII. Unlike most other members of her family, she is kind and wants to end the war between Sharkia and Pine Land. She teams up with Estelle in order to stop the war. Estelle and Emerald's friendship The friendship between the two characters is something that is greatly disliked by the kingdoms of Sharkia and Pine Land. Starla isn't against the friendship, but as she still dislikes Pine Land, she is trying to convince Emerald into betraying Pine Land and joining Sharkia. This is something that Estelle and Emerald are not intending, as they want the war between Sharkia and Pine Land to end for good. Trivia * Stone Henge (Stonehenge) and the Great Plains both share their names with famous real-world locations. Category:Television Category:TV Shows Category:PetStarPlanet